


It's Got Me Hypnotized

by bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake/pseuds/bestkeptsecret_biggestmistake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton likes Calum's thighs... a lot.</p>
<p>Calum just likes Ashton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Got Me Hypnotized

          Calum didn’t really know how his life had ended up at this point, really. He’d thought about it before of course; he was only human. But somehow, lying naked on his back with his best friend sat between his thighs, shirtless with a bottle of lube in hand; it all seemed vaguely unreal. Calum tried to connect the dots, the series of events that somehow led Ashton to his bed, but came up short. Drunken kisses that everyone joked about had turned into sober kisses no one knew about and somehow Calum had done something right, had gotten lucky enough to end up here.

   “You sure you wanna do this?” Ashton brushed his fringe away from his glasses. Calum’s face heated up remembering his offhand comment earlier about keeping them on, how he’d said he’d wanted to see Calum properly.

      “I’m sure,” Calum reassured. He shivered a bit despite the warm temperature of the room, goosebumps popping up on his arms, nipples hardening, all from the feeling of being so open, so exposed.

   “Cold?” Ashton ran his hands up Calum’s side in a reassuring gesture.

      “Nah, just excited I guess?”

          Ashton smirked at his reply, pushing himself up to Calum. He hovered over him for a moment, lowering himself slowly like he was still a bit unsure Calum wanted it. Calum hated it, the uncertainty in the air between them. It was silly that Ashton could even consider that someone, that Calum, might not want him completely and whole heartedly. He leaned up to meet Ashton’s lips with his own, letting the slow drag of their kiss chase away any doubts Ashton had left.

          Ashton melted into it like he always did, with a soft sigh released into Calum’s mouth. It was like a switch was flipped then, turning Ashton’s confidence up, making him deepen the kiss. To press himself against Calum, to grind down against him.

 

          Calum tried to think straight, tried to remember there was a world that existed outside of Ashton’s kiss but it was hard. At some point Ashton had become Calum’s universe. There were galaxies in his eyes and supernovas on his finger tips and black holes on his lips that drew Calum in, made him feel like imploding.

 

      "Pants- take your pants off," Calum managed to gasp out; lips still close enough to brush Ashton’s as he spoke. He momentarily regretted his decision when Ashton’s body was no longer on top of his own. He bit down a whine because he knew the loss of clothing between them would only make things better. Even if Calum was a bit of a masochist, chaffing himself against the unforgiving denim of Ashton’s jeans wasn’t all that appealing.

 

          He gave a mewl of pleasure when Ashton took the initiative to touch Calum fully. His eyes fluttered shut as Ashton’s giant hand wrapped tentatively around his cock. He fought to keep his hips down as Ashton swiped his thumb under the head.

 

   "You’ve got a really pretty cock," Ashton mumbled.

 

          Calum’s chest puffed up, the blush from his cheeks extending down to dust over his chest. He liked when Ashton called him pretty. He debated how to respond for a moment, not sure of the proper etiquette for when your best friend compliments your dick in a very non-bro way.

 

      "Thank you," he settled for.

 

          Ashton looked up with a grin.

 

   "You’re always so polite when your dick’s involved. I like it."

 

          Calum gave a blinding smile as a response, vaguely wondering if it’d be weird to ask Ashton to call him a good boy. As Ashton’s hand began moving faster Calum risked a glance down between them. He thought Ashton was right, his dick did look awfully pretty, with Ashton’s hand wrapped around it anyways. The pink tip peaking out of Ashton’s grip, glistening with beads of precome; it was a nice sight. Calum looked further on, assessing Ashton’s situation, wondering if he was just as turned on. His breath caught when he realized Ashton was even more eager than he was. Calum let his head fall back against the bed with a thump, hips bucking up as the realization hit him that Ashton was like this _because_ of him; that Ashton was so hard without having been touched.

          Calum felt his heart practically thump out of his chest at that. Ashton was hard and had his hand on Calum’s dick and thought he was pretty and even if he didn’t say it outright his tone held the connotations of pride, and Calum liked that. Liked making Ashton proud.

      “Enjoying yourself?” He got out half a laugh before Ashton flicked his wrist, pulling a moan out of Calum. Ashton took a moment to process his words, glancing down like he was surprised to see his cock hard and leaving his stomach slick.

   “Guess so,” His voice held genuine surprise.

      “Does that happen very often?” Calum asked.

   “Hmm?” Ashton looked up again.

      “Does that happen often; you getting hard that quickly without-“

   “Every now and then,” Calum stared at the flex of Ashton’s shoulder as he shrugged. “Sometimes I can even come without touched at all, just from like, thinking about things. It’s pretty wild to be honest.”

          Calum’s eyes squeezed shut, trying hard to block out the mental picture Ashton painted. Of Ashton lying on his back in just his boxers, hips searching for friction they wouldn’t find, of the power of his thoughts alone to cause his dick to twitch before he came, making a mess in his briefs.

      “Of all the times we’ve been asked about party tricks, you never thought to bring that up?”

          Ashton laughed. “And what kind of party would I do that kind of trick at?”

      “A party I’d like to go to,” Calum’s brow furrowed as Ashton slowed his pace.

   “You probably would, you’d fit right in at an orgy, wouldn’t you? You’d love getting fucked in front of a room full of people, I bet.”

          Calum groaned at that, cursing Ashton for getting him so close in such a short amount of time.

      “I’m not gonna last, if you were wanting to uh, go all the way,” Calum admitted, embarrassment stinging warm and hot on his cheeks.

   “It’s alright,” Ashton regretfully took his hand away. “There’s something else I wanted to try anyways.”

      “And what would that be?”

          Calum’s inquiry was ignored. He watched curiously as Ashton scooted down the bed, too far down for a blow job to be his intention. Calum smiled when Ashton placed the first soft kiss on his thigh. He continued up, kissing his thighs slowly. Calum wondered if he could will Ashton up just a little further, to where his kisses would land in areas Calum felt required more desperate attention. He groaned in frustration when Ashton ghosted over his cock for a brief moment before continuing his assault on the other thigh. He almost cried as the kisses grew darker, turning into sucking and biting, marking up his pale thighs with varying shades of reds and purples. Calum hadn’t ever expected thigh worship to be on his list of kinks but the way his cock twitched against his abs left no doubt of his enjoyment. He kept one hand gripped tightly on Ashton’s curls, anchoring himself.

   “I love your thighs,” Ashton stated the obvious.

          Calum swiped his thumb over Ashton’s slick bottom lip. “I’m pretty fond of your thighs as well.”

   Ashton smirked. “That’s our thing. We’re the great-thigh coupl- band. The band of great thighs.”

          Calum hid his hurt with a smile. He knew they weren’t exclusive or anything but- he’d really like it if Ashton wasn’t so opposed to the idea of them being a couple, that’s all. They basically were already. They did sex stuff, they spent all their time together, they were always out on dates, they’d even ordered matching monogrammed towels for their shared apartment back home. Calum could see a whole future with Ashton; it hurt a little he didn’t feel the same.

   “Alright,” Ashton instructed. “On your hands and knees. Yeah but- no lean down on your elbows. Good.”

          Calum shivered as he felt lube being squeezed on his thighs.

      “It’s cold,” he giggled.

   “Sorry,” Ashton’s hands massaged the liquid in firmly, pouring it on his hands before putting it on Calum again.

          He didn’t catch on until Ashton was pushing his knees together, telling Calum to keep them pressed tight together. Which, retrospectively, was a bit thick of him.

      “Are you,” Calum cursed the crack in his voice. “Are you going to like, fuck my thighs?”

   “That was the plan.”

          If Calum didn’t know him so well he probably would’ve missed the hint of nervousness in his voice.

   “Is that cool?” Ashton asked.

      “Yeah,” Calum coughed to steady his voice. “That’s cool.”

   “Cool.” Ashton slid his slick coated hand down his length, pumping it a few times before lining himself up. He took a second to rub the head of his cock on the soft slick skin of Calum’s thighs before pushing in; moaning when he did. He slowly built up a rapid pace, hands on Calum’s hips as he fucked him harder.

          Calum focused on the pain of it, thought about the dark bruises that would surely be on his hips later. He thought about how hot it would be to carry Ashton’s marks around with him; thought about anything to keep him from getting too caught up in the moment, too overwhelmed. He gasped when Ashton’s thrust grew more frantic, pushing him closer to the mattress. He tried to catch his breath, the drag of his cock against the sheets bringing him closer to the edge.

      “I’m not gonna last,” Calum gasped, stomach tensing, arms shaking as he tried to support himself. He fought to keep his thighs pressed together as Ashton thrust between them. It would almost feel ridiculous; to be bent over like this, to be fucked this way, to be used by his best friend, to have Ashton grunting behind him. But it wasn’t. It was hot in a way that made Calum’s head go light and his chest grow tight and hot.

   “That’s alright,” Ashton reassured him. “Go on, you can come. Want you to come for me.”

          Calum squeezed his eyes shut, panting as the first waves of his orgasm washed over him. He cried out as he came, his whole body almost aching with how good it felt. He was so caught up in the blinding white bliss of it he almost forgot Ashton behind him; not remembering until he felt his come on his thighs, leaving them hot and wet and sticky. Calum’s cock twitched with it; the feeling of being marked by Ashton.

   “Well, fuck,” Ashton panted, moving to flop back on the bed next to Calum. Calum lifted his face from the mattress, trying to remember how it had gotten there in the first place.

      “Yeah,” he echoed Ashton’s sentiments, “Fuck.”

          He reached over tentatively taking Ashton's hand in his own. He intertwined their fingers not daring to look up. He knew hooking up with Ashton when he had a massive crush on him wasn't advisable but he couldn't find it in himself to hold back. He laid his head on Ashton's chest, listening to his heart drumming against his chest.

 

The kiss Ashton placed on his head and the reassuring squeeze of his hand was enough for now.


End file.
